There exist many types of computer device where the display is controlled by an input. In some embodiments the input may be a cursor or pointer that is controlled by a human interface device such as a mouse, joystick, keyboard etc. Additionally or alternatively the display may comprise a touchscreen which can be controlled by a user's touch. That is, activation of functions and objects is responsive to user input made by way of the user actually touching a particular object displayed on the screen, and thereby selecting that object. Most commonly, that touch is by a user's finger.
One particular context is that of a computer game where a game board is displayed to a user which has adjacent selectable objects, for example in the form of letter tiles. In one game, the mechanic of the game is that a user should select a set of tiles in succession and thereby form words. The successful delivery of this game depends on the game application being able to generate letter tiles in a way that enables a user to form those words.
One such game is a game called Alphabetty available via the Royal game website. In this game, a user must select adjacent letters to form a word. When a word has been formed, the letters are automatically removed from the screen and letter tiles above the removed letters drop down. New letter tiles are provided to the screen from above to replenish the gaps now left by the tiles which have dropped down.
This patent specification describes not only various ideas and functions, but also their creative expression. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document therefore contains material to which a claim for copyright is made and notice is hereby given: Copyright King.com Limited 2014 (pursuant to 17 U.S.C. 401). A claim to copyright protection is made to all screen shots, icons, look and feel and all other protectable expression associated with the games illustrated and described in this patent specification.
The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever. No express or implied license under any copyright whatsoever is therefore granted.